


From The Hospital

by opossumbeeating



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, AsaNoya - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Kageyhina, Kinda like Red Band Society, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, daisuga - Freeform, include things that may be triggering to some, mentions of eating disorders, mentions of other kinds of illnesses, this wasn't my original idea but here we are, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opossumbeeating/pseuds/opossumbeeating
Summary: Your teenage years are supposed to be full of fun and stupidity, but when you're sick, you have no other choice than to let it consume you or make the most out of life. Knowing it could end at any second at such an early age is scary but having friends by your side makes it all better. Being sick becomes the least of your problems, that is, until it begins to consume you without you being able to fight back. What happens when you can't fight anymore? You and the people you care for the most suffer.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 20





	From The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My middle school self who lost his passion for writing. You'll find it again don't worry kid.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+middle+school+self+who+lost+his+passion+for+writing.+You%27ll+find+it+again+don%27t+worry+kid.).



Suga opened his eyes to the dolphin covered ceiling above him. He sighed as he slowly sat up, hearing the familiar beep of his monitor. As he sat up, he felt around for his phone, groaning once he heard it hit the floor.

"Not again," he said to himself. He flung his leg over the side of the bed and reached for his phone.

"Here," Suga squinted at the familiar voice that he heard, "I heard it fall from the restroom. You really need to start putting it on the night stand or something", a small chuckle left the voice as the lamp on Suga's night stand went on.

In front of him stood his roommate, and basically his best friend, Daichi. Daichi was already up as you can tell by him having been in the restroom. Suga dropping his phone on the ground was a daily routine at this point. It was more so a matter of when he would do it again.

Suga gladly took his phone from Daichi, "thanks Dai", he said softly in a tired voice as he turned it on. His screen showed 4:56 am. With another sigh, he turned it back off and this time, placed it on the nightstand like Daichi suggested. Slowly, he began to fling his leg back onto the bed, hissing in pain quietly. His hisses weren't quiet enough though, since Daichi was already at Suga's bedside again.

"Suga, I already told you to let me help you back into bed. Even I lost count at this point" Daichi sighed as he lifted Suga's leg and helped him adjust so he was comfortable. "Especially since you only have one leg now...Not only that, your surgery was literally three days ago" he continued to help Suga get comfortable. "May I? I won't if you still don't want me to" he gestured towards Suga's other leg that was now only up to the bottom of his knee.

Suga shook his head, "I got it" he said in a slightly annoyed tone. He hated what had happened to him. If it were up to him, he would have gone home a long time ago. Would've sucked up the pain and let it slowly kill him. There was a time when he did think he should have tried harder to convince his parents to let him take that route, but alas, here he was. Laying in the same hospital room in the same hospital bed that he's been in for almost three years. Despite the two or three room changes due to maintenance problems. While in his thoughts, he propped his what he now called stump, onto one of the many pillows he had.

"You can go back to sleep now" he said as Daichi covered him with a blanket. He also hated how his friend coddled him. Yes, he knows he cares for him, but at times it seemed excessive. And this was one of the times. Suga shut off the lamp on his night stand in hopes that Daichi would leave him alone. He could hear his friends sigh, a sign that his friend was slightly fed up with being pushed away. With Suga's surgery, he had pushed almost everyone away. He didn't want to be checked up on, not even by his parents. He did everything in his power to make sure they would not come see him every day. Knowing they would end up being there for hours on end. All of the other friends he had made while in the hospital were keeping their own distance as well. Some understanding and knowing personally how it feels to not want to be coddled by those around them.

"Fine. But tomorrow, you are going to group. Even if I have to carry you" Daichi got back into his bed.

From his bed, Suga rolled his eyes. "Like hell I will" he responded as he snuggled into his pillows and shut his eyes.

"You're going," Daichi said in a serious and more assertive tone.

"Shut up, I'm sleeping," with that, the boys fell silent. Their room once again fills with the sound of Suga's monitor beeps and the white noise of the AC.

* * *

The next time Suga woke up, he was alone. A small sigh of relief left him when he saw Daichi wasn't in his bed as per usual. He reached for his phone and checked the time again. This time it read 11:23 am. Suga still felt tired. His body ached slightly as he began the same routine he did hours before. Once he finally managed to sit at the edge of his bedside, he slowly began to stand. Hoping he could long enough to plop himself into his wheelchair. Luckily, the wheelchair was already next to his bed, allowing him to not have to struggle all that much. He also managed to take off his heart monitor. The nurses had already given him permission to take it off whenever he needed to get up, even just to go to the restroom. There was a knock on the door once he finally got into the wheelchair.

"Yeah?" Suga called from the chair. He began to roll himself closer to the door. At this point, he was a pro at wheeling himself since he's used the chair for about the same amount of time as he's been stuck in the hospital.

"Hey Suga" an excited voice called from behind the door. Within a millisecond, bright orange hair could be seen beginning to peek inside. This sight caused Suga to smile a little. It had been a while since he even cracked one. 

"Morning Hinata" Suga said as Hinata opened the door more. Stepping into the room once he heard Suga. Hinata seemed extra excited this morning, which Suga was not surprised about. However, he just wasn't sure what was making the boy so rambunctious today.

"Daichi said you were coming to group today" this made Suga sigh, his smile also fading slightly.

"Where is he? I need to talk to him"

"He's in class right now with the other third years"

"And why aren't YOU in class?"

"The teacher for the first years couldn't show up today. So we got the day off" Hinata still had a smile plastered on his face. "Are you going to classes today Suga?”

This question made Suga look down at his stump. Slowly shaking his head, he looked back up at Hinata, "I wish I could. But I can't for another two weeks"

Hinata only nodded, then looked around the room. The dolphins on Suga’s part of the ceiling catching his eye, as though he hadn't seen it before. Suga just smiled at the other boy's fondness of the ceiling. A small sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes again.

"Suga, are you okay?" Hinata turned his attention back to Suga.

Quickly opening his eyes, Suga responded to Hinata, "I'm fine Hinata... Do you think you can wheel me to the cafeteria? Lunch is soon and I don't want to be bombarded by all the other people here." In reality, he wanted to talk to Daichi. Maybe even scold him for telling Hinata and anyone else that he was going to group therapy today. The nurses usually bring Suga lunch to his room, but this was something he did not want to wait around for. Hinata nodded and opened the room's door, pushing the door stop with his foot so the door remained open. He then went behind Suga and began to wheel him to the nearest elevator.

As the elevator beeped to signify that they were going down, Suga shut his eyes again. Not opening them until he could feel where Hinata was wheeling him again. Another sigh leaving him. This time due to all of the noise coming from the cafeteria. There wasn’t a lot, but obviously the small amount of people making so much noise was overwhelming for the recovering teen. He looked around once they were in. No sign of Daichi anywhere.

"Do you want to go back to your room Suga-san?" Hinata asked, noticing the overwhelmingness on Suga's face.

Suga hesitated to answer. He wanted to say yes, knowing Daichi would probably end up back in their room anyways and to spare himself an unnecessary panic attack so early in the afternoon. The boy also knew that a nurse would bring lunch for him within the next hour or so. 

Before he could even open his mouth to say yes, both boys were distracted by a loud, booming voice. The both looked in the direction of where the familiar voice was coming from. Hinata smiled slightly at the sight of Bokuto. Whilst Suga sighed, only becoming more overwhelmed.

"I can take myself back to my room if you want to stay here, Hinata" Suga said in a rush, wanting to avoid Bokuto at all cost. It wasn't that Suga didn't miss him or anyone else, it was the fact that he still felt weak and didn't know why Daichi didn't understand that. 

Before Hinata could even answer Suga, he was already wheeling himself out. Hinata tried to call Suga back, but he understood. Even though the small boy still had not received any major surgeries yet, he knew recovery was no joke.

Suga managed to make it out of the cafeteria without being noticed by anyone else. That is until the elevator opened. The entire elevator was full of more kids who were hungry. All sick in one way or another. As they fled out of the elevator, Suga was stuck with his eyes closed and his hands on his head. He was developing a headache from all of the noise and the bright white lights that covered the hallway.

Before the door could close, he wheeled himself into the now empty elevator. He pressed the button to close it faster, but it didn't seem to work as someone stepped in.

"Hey Suga... Do you need help getting back to your room?" a semi quiet voice asked. Suga sighed in relief. Not even needing to open his eyes to know that it was Akaashi.

"That'd be very much appreciated," Suga said, slowly opening his eyes to the skinny boy.

Akaashi smiled and stood behind Suga once the door closed. They patiently waited as the elevator went up.

Once they reached Sugas floor, Akaashi began to push him slowly. The floor was quiet for once. No yelling or kids running around. No child crying in pain or parents crying over a loss. This peace was a rarity, especially in the pediatric part of the hospital. Suga, in his head, wished it was like this all the time. But even he knew this kind of peace would not be reached until he met his own end.

Once at the room, Akaashi wheeled Suga to his bedside. Suga used whatever energy he had in him to pull himself up. However, once he stood on his leg, a wave of dizziness flashed over him. Causing him to lose the already little balance he had on his one leg.

Akaashi tried to use whatever little bit of power he had to catch Suga, but even he fell under the weight of the somewhat heavier boy. Before reaching the floor, a thud was heard from the black haired boy hitting the back of his head on the end of Suga’s hospital bed. And once they did reach the floor, another, much louder thud was heard and echoed in the room.

Akaashi laid on the ground, having passed out from hitting his head so hard. Suga also passed out, seemingly from both the dizziness that had overtaken him and the weakness that had been consuming him for the past few days. 

As he fell, Suga could feel a sense of peace take over him. No thoughts crossed the gray haired boy's mind. Quietly and unknowingly accepting a fate that he believed he was meeting on a cold, November afternoon.


End file.
